1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations. In one aspect, the invention relates to the recovery of hydrocarbons from source rock in fluid communication with geopressured subterranean formation sections.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,487 discloses a method for producing gas from a geopressured reservoir by producing a well at a high rate for a period whereupon gas separates from the geopressured water to form a gas cap from which gas is then produced. This process is applicable to geopressured sections containing gas dissolved in an aqueous liquid at high pressures, but differs from the instant invention in that the gas produced is exsolved from the aqueous liquid of the geopressured section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,501 discloses producing oil and gas by drilling into a salt dome and washing out a cavity until the boundary between the salt and a hydrocarbon-containing formation is reached. Hydrocarbons then flow into the cavity, facilitating production thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792, 894 discloses a process particularly applicable to the Sprayberry Trend in west Texas wherein water is allowed to imbibe into less permeable sections of source rock, thereby displacing hydrocarbons into more permeable zones from which the oil is recovered.